Kuroko's Basketball: Oc version
by familywilson1101
Summary: Read this journey of eight girls and their involvement with Team Seirin and their goal of being the best team in Japan. There will romance, hurt/comfort, family, drama and spiritual stuff in the fic, there will also be bullying and cyber bullying and dealing with the issues of those things on the internet and school.


Chapter 1

"Come on, Kazue wake up time for school. It's my first day of being a Freshman at Seirin."

I was startled awake by my sister Hinata's loud voice and quickly sat up on my bed crossed legged. I groaned puting my sky blue comforter over my head and layed back down in a fetal potion. I honestly never know why she insists on waking me up like this, it's not like she's eleven years old.

I felt Hinata jump on my bed and then the comforter suddenly being pulled away from my head and my body.

The chill of my room made me shiver and press myself more tightly in my position. Why couldn't my stupid unlce put the AC up to warm, we are certainly going to freeze in this hell whole called a seven bedroom house.

"Kazue, come on. We have to meet Riko at the basketball booth." Hinata whined shaking my shoulder. I sighed reaching with my arm to pick up my blackberry and turned it on, seeing that Riko texted me.

Riko: Where are you two the club fair has just started.

I replied to her text getting up from the bed, ignoring Hinata's squeal and hug.

I then heared my bedroom door shut, indicating her leave of my room.

Me: Don't worry we're coming.

Riko: Good, hurry up.

Turning my phone off, I walked toward my closet to get out my school uniform. I seriously don't see why Japanese kids need to wear uniforms. In America you didn't wear a uniform, only if you went to rich private schools that strictly have you wearing them. Though since I'm half-Japanese, I might as well get used to that. Living in Idaho for middle school for one year can do that to a person.

I went to my dresser and looked at myself in the mirror. I just saw the same plain but attractive seventeen year old teenage girl, with a heart shaped face, that was lightly freckled, with ten freckles on my nose and four freckles on either sides of my cheeks, which seemed to be the only thing that showed my Scottish heritage.

I had thin pink lips, softly curved jawline, high cheekbones, a small, straight nose, warm honey, ivory skin with a slightly olive tint, thin, wide, roundish-almond gray eyes and close, soft arched eyebrows and thin, eyelashes. My dark chocolate shoulder blade length hair was slightly messy and was not in it's usually silky and smooth state.

I picked up my hairbrush and brushed my hair out from it's messy style, once I was done, I put the brush back down on the dresser, opened my jean drawer and took out a pair of mid thigh leggings. I took off my black tank top and shorts, then turned to look in my body sized mirror next to my closet door to look at my body.

The most prominent thing about me that brought a lot of attention to the guys back in Idaho, was my lean, fit, petite, athletic and curvy build, pear-shaped figure and narrow hips. Though when they noticed my A-cup bust, they usually lost interest in me very quickly. My small breasts always made me feel like less of a young woman in my mid teens and more of like a child, but I liked that they made me breath better in my bra and clothes.

Taking off my dirty undergarments and putting on a new fresh pair of bra and underwear. I put on my favorite blue tank top on and then the sweater the same color as Riko's, then the salior tye, then put on the black leggings and then my skirt.

I brushed my hair one more time to make it more smooth, took out some makeup out of my make-up drawer, I put on some cherry flavored pink lip gloss and some light blush on the cheeks, looked in the mirror and smiled satisfied with the result. I just hope that Izuki would notice.

Just at the thought of Izuki made me smile. The guy while despite throwing out bad puns and getting reprimamded by the guys for it, had always made me laugh, I liked a guy who could make me laugh. When I was little I used to watch comedy shows and movies all the time.

I would watch Cheers or Friends with my siblings whenever our parents had to have our next door neighbors, eighteen year old daughter, Stephanie, who needed the money for college, to babysit us when they went out on date night's or their anniversary.

I was living in America with my parents back then, due to dad's work. This was also before I moved back to Japan to attend primary school and then first metting Riko at her father's gym where dad would take me with him to exercise, and becoming best friend's with her and Hyuga and then the rest of the guys in my first year of high school.

"Kazue you'll be late for school!" I heard my uncle's wife calling from the kitchen. I shook myself from my thoughts, picked up my bag from the foot of my bed, then opened the door, walked out, closed it behind me, then walked down the hallway trying to dodge Hinata's video game casses that were littered on the floor.

"Here's some toast hun. It's not much but It's better then nothing right." Minako gave me an apologetic smile handing me the toasted bread.

I gave Minako a small appreciated smile back. She beamed giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Minako was a kind and gentle woman who married my uncle, Katashi Arisawa.

She was a beautiful, dainty and very nice-looking, curvaceous woman with big, doe almond-shaped, hazel-brown eyes, a small, thin straight nose, thin arched eyebrows, thick black eyelashes and walnut brown hair that reached to the middle of her back. She was also four months pregnant and would be due sometime in September.

They first met in the waiting room at the doctor's office when she was waiting for the check up appointment about her son, Namio's knee injury that he got from playing soccer with his friends.

Since then they have been inseparable and got married in the beginning of January.

"Kazue hurry up." I groaned, gave Minako a kiss on her cheek, took a bite of my toast and walked to the front door to see Hinata sitting on the steps struggling to put on her right shoe, Kuniko putting on the last of her school uniform, Hiroshi puting on his suit jacket, Namio puting his bag on his shoulders and then puting on his shoes and my cousin, Taiki, who was the same age as my sister, was just putting on his Shitoku blazer.

"Oh for the love of god Hinata." I went down on one knee, put the toast in my mouth, and grabbed her right foot a little roughly which lead Hinata to complain and put the shoe on for her.

Hinata was completely different to me, in appearance, she had a more small-boned, slim, athletic and slight in build with a dancer frame and hourglass figure and a B-cup bust. She had an oval shaped face with, prominent cheekbones, freckles, warm brown, straight/narrow deep-set eyes, plump pink lips, a small dainty nose, soft-angled eyebrows and long/short, thick eyelashes and her complexion was fair instead of mine and it had a slightly honey/tan, olive tone that she inherited from our Hispanic herirage as well and her chestnut layerd hair reached to just to her shoulders.

People have often said we looked alike, but I never saw it even if it's obvious that we were related and sisters. The obvious difference between us was that, Hinata was more graceful when walking, more elegant in manner and style, with an air of being self-confident and her weight being featherweight and was feminine.

While I was more slightly clumsy when walking, had an air of being awkward and was very tomboyish/girlish in manner and style, and very lightweight and not being over the top too feminine, which was the only thing me and Riko had mutually in common.

The only thing me and Hinata had in common was the freckles on our faces and our athletic, dainty builds, but her freckles were mostly on her nose unlike mine that were only on my nose and cheeks.

"Have you guys got everything you need?" Kuniko asked puting on some mascara looking in the face mirror that was littered with pictures of my family and Minako's family all around it.

I put on my shoes and then put my bag's straps on my right shoulder and took another bite more of the toast.

Kuniko was the kind of person to be jealous of, she was quiet beautiful with a diamond shaped face, round cheeks, thin almond shaped, blue eyes and luscious lips that were pink and she had walnut brown/black hair that reached just above her midback. She was willowy, lissome and shapely build, and was long-limbed and had a pear-shaped figure with a slightly C-cup bust.

Kuniko was always seem to be able to walk in a room with a confident and poise manner and was always light-footed, supple and deft in movement. She was also the only one of her siblings to look like her mother, which were the eyes and hair color.

"Yes." All of us said in unison and we headed out the door with Minako shouting to us to be safe and be good.I and Hinata took Namio to his school and giving him the rest of my toast, while Kuniko went to her own high school and Hiroshi going to work, the two of us eventually arrived to Seirin Private High.

"Well this is it just any other school day for me and a new day for you Hinata." I stated, breathing in the familiar smell of April that I always missed in California.

"Wow so many first years." Hinata gasped in amazement her eyes sparkling like an anime character's and I sigh at my sister's childishness.

We walked further in the crowd of people and were trying to avoid some of the members from asking us to join their clubs.

"Interested in rugby?"

"Have you ever played shogi?"

"You gotta play baseball if your japanese!"

"Swimming! It feels great!"

"Basketball! Basketball club! How'd you like to join the basketball club?"

We eventually heard Koga's voice and look to see him, Izuki and Mitobe handing out the flyers for the basketball club.

We were going to walk over to them to talk but stop to just about hear Izuki asking Koga that he couldn't be serious about how he was trying to get people's attention.

"Koganei, you can't be serious."

Koganei looked at Izuki. "How else am I supposed to say it?" He asked annoyed.

"New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs some serious help!" I heard Hinata giggle at Izuki's pun about how the basketball club really did need some serious help with getting more members.

"I've had enough of your jokes, Izuki." Koga said annoyed at his friends pun, and then looked to Mitobe.

"Mitobe, make sure they hear you!" Mitobe smiles and nods holding out a flyer without even doing what Koga said.

"You're not gonna do it, are you?" I heard Koga whisper in disbelief.

I decided instead of having Hinata and I talk to the three of them, that we should just instead go to the booth and because I realky wasn't ready to talk with Izuki and I didn't want to make a complete full of myself.

"Come on let's go to Riko and Hyuga okay." I said taking Hinata's shoulders to lead her to the direction of where Riko and Hyuga are.

"But I just saw someone I went to Teiko Junior High and had two classes with." Hinata whined struggling in my hold and I had the necessary required assistance by the one and only Goichi Utsumi, my sister's childhood friend, who just so happened to be going towards the same location we were going, to make sure to keep her from getting out of my strong grip.

Goichi was a very attractive guy, who was devilishly handsome with, arched thin eyebrows, expressive and wide green-blue close set eyes, with fair, ivory, peached skin. He was rather slim and gangly, but muscular and he had slender, musculy arms and was taller than us reaching to about average height five-foot-eleven and 176 cm.

"Will talk to Kuroko later, let's go." I stated pushing her with Goichi's help.

We eventually arrived to just a few feets away from Riko and Hyuga's table.

"Hi Riko, Hyuga." I greeted struggling to keep Hinata's arms from hitting me in the face.

"What took you so long?" Riko asked exasperated and then looked at the display in front of her with a blank expression. "Actually never mind I don't want to hear it."

"I would like to join the basketball club." Goichi asked when we finally reached the table.

I was zipping open my bag and getting out Hinata's Nintendo for her to play around with and gave it to her, which had her squeal and jump in joy, while Goichi did the form that Riko gave him and giving it back to her.

Me and Hinata decided to go underneath the tree behind the table to get in the shade and out of the sun, while Goichi went to walk around the school and be familiar with the surroundings.

"Just a few more would be nice." Riko said.

"We couldn't even get ten." Hyuga said agreeing.

"We're just getting started. We're a new school. If we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year."

Riko wore this self-assured look, holding up two of her fingers that she used to list the two major events for High School basketball in Japan, which she then put down to cross her arms on the table.

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?" Hyuga asked.

"Hyuga-kun, have you always been so delicate?" Riko asked teasingly.

Hyuga at Riko's reply put both of his elbows on the table with his hands up and leaning his head down and chanting out.

"I'll do my best. I will do my best." It took all of what Hinata and I had not to laugh at this particular scene.

"I wonder how the recruitment is going? If they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be..." Riko was suddenly cutt of by Koga sudden appearance, looking like he was being held up like a puppy by it's back by it's mother with a terrified/nervous look and a flow of terrified tears coming down his eyes.

"The new students are here."

"What?"

"Is this the basketball club?" A deep voice asked I'm assuming is Koga's capturer.

I looked up along with Riko, Hyuga, and Hinata, to see a what I assume to be, a handsone Freshman who seemed to be six-foot-three and 190 centimeters tall, he had an overwhelming aura due to his height and had an intensity of a wild tiger. He had two-toned dark red and black hair which couldn't possibly be natural and red eyes to match. His eyes were pointed and narrow, which made him look even more like a tiger and his eyebrows were quite thick and were slipt in two. He seemed somewhat bulky but somewhat muscular and seemed to be Hinata's type, who likes tall guys.

"Yeah."

"I want to join." the guy stated sitting down on the chair and puting Koga down on the table.

"What?" Riko asked with a stunned look.

"The basketball club." he said continuing his sentence.

Riko went out of her shocked state and smiled happily. "Um, welcome, welcome! Wait a minute."

Hyuga handed Riko the drink beverage and she set it down in front of him.

Riko continued "I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year. We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure someone of your build would be..." the freshmen cut Riko off replying " I don't care" and picked up his cup and drank the beverage a little. "I'm going after I leave my name."

"Huh? You don't have a reason for joining?" Riko asked, Hinata and me looked down over her shoulder and saw that it was just his name, Taiga Kagami (going American style) and no reason for joining.

"Not really." He stated finishing his beverage all in one go and crushed his cup. "Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan." he threw his crushed cup, that landed successfully in the light blue trash can not to far away from us.

This one action made Hinata drool all over and wearing an amazed look on her face and something in her eyes that I haven't seen in a long time, childish curiousity and he eventually left.

"He's terrifying! Is he really a first year high school student?" Koga asked in a terrified voice.

"He's one in a million." Hinata and I both jumped at the sudden voice of Izuki replying to Koga's question with a pun.

"You! Where have you been hiding?" Koga asked, taking his head away from the table and looking at Izuki and Mitobe.

"Kagami Taiga. He went to middle school in America. Must have learned from the source." Hyuga stated looking at the clipboard in his hands.

"Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary." Riko replied.

"Yo. You forgot this club request." Koganei held out the paper and Riko took it.

"Let's see, Kuroko Tetsuya... Huh? I was here the whole time, but I don't remember him at all." Riko then made a slight noise that made me turn my head to the side like a dog and Hinata squealed quitely and jumped up and down.

"What's wrong?" Hyuga asked.

"H-He's from the Teiko basketball club!"

"Teiko? You mean the Teiko?" Hyuga asked surprised and took the form to have a look.

"Yeah! And if he's a first year, he must be from the Generation of Miracles!"

"Didn't you go to that school in Junior High, Hinata?" Izuki asked looking at my sister.

Hinata looks at him like he had two heads and nodded smiling, like she was proud that she went to the same school as the Generation of Miracles.

"Yeah, but I only had two classes with Kuroko-kun."

"Generation of Miracles... That famous group?"

Riko nods her head and made a weird move with her arms behind her head and shaking her body and head around and crying out. "Why can't I remember that golden egg's face?"

"And that guy just game back from America. This first year's could be ridiculous!"

After the ceremony thing was over, we all went to our class rooms. I had three classes with Riko, one with Hyuga and two with Izuki, which was torture for me because I had to sit next to him all school year, not that I minded, I just wish I was in a different situation or class with Hinata.

After all my classes were done I walked to the gym, with my two new friend's who I met, at lunch time, with Hinata joining and walking beside us a minute later and then our cousin, who was the daughter of our uncle Ryutaro, Anna who was also half japanese just like the two of us.

Their names were Asuna Fuyukichi who was a first year and Meisa Tatsumi who was a second year and they were pretty nice people and also they were big fans of the teenage model Kise Ryouta and cousins.

I was told by Meisa herself that she had a secret crush on one of the second year guys in the basketball club, who was surprisingly, Koga.

She told us she had a crush on him since junior high and attended the same junior high school as him and Mitobe.

I was flattered that someone liked Koga, since the guy was a great person to be around.

Asuna was the bookworm type, always having a book under her nose. She was the tallest of our group being five-foot-four and 160 cm tall. She had bra-strap length dark auburn hair that was styled messy and untidy. She wasn't exactly pretty but she was attractive in a nice looking and enchanting way.

She was slightly on the heavy side by her shoulders and waist but very fit and skinny and she was quiet curvaceous and had an average build and an B-cup bust.

Meisa was the shortest one of all five of us reaching to just about Hinata's neck, being around 4'8 and 148 cm tall. She was very thin by her arms and legs but they had strength and fat in them. She had a lissome and slim frame and like Hinata was very slight and had an hourglass figure, her skin was slightly tan. Her long, light brown hair was worn down just like the rest of ours and reached down to just above her shoulders.

Anna was tall, taller then Asuna but only slightly so. She was 5'5, inches tall. Anna had a ballerina frame, was quiet slender and was petite like me with a skinny, round shaped body and the same A-cup bust as me and was the more pretty of us five.

We reached our final destination but we all stopped to look at something very cliche.

Goichi was leaning against the gym's front door looking like a wannabe Danny from Grease with another guy sitting down with his legs bent in front of him.

The guy had a very skater boy appearance with a gangly but muscular, skinny body and his hair was swept to the side of his face in black spikey strands, black like all the rest of his hair.

Though despite his body, the most admirable thing about him that caught our attention was his face. He was devilishly handsome like Goichi and had pale but peachy skin. His black eyebrows were perfectly arched on his forehead and when looking closely at his eyes they were gold topaz like, and kind of looking very much like a leopard or fox eyes.

Goichi just noticing us, waved, and smiled making his snake slit like piercing green-blue eyes light up.

"Hey guys."

"We'll see you tomorrow, okay Kazue, Hinata, Anna." Meisa stated smiling and giving all three of us hugs.

"Yeah, we will." Anna agreed smiling back making her warm gray eyes shine with mirth.

Asuna and Meisa started to walk whispering and looking back behind them no doubt talking about Goichi and the guy.

Hinata, Anna and I walked over to Goichi and his friend, who quickly got up from his position and opened the door for us.

"I'm Ryuhei Utsumi, Goichi's older brother." The guy introduced himself holding out a hand to shake.

I was the first one to shake his hand and I felt that it was very warm and callous making me shiver at how it felt against my hand and then Hinata shook his head. Anna shook his hand also, then blushed, when Ryuhei gave her a once look over, like he was checking her out, despite her having a boyfriend.

"Cool. Goichi I never knew you had a good looking brother." Hinata stated, ogling Ryuhei with a attracted predator gleam and I smacked her head which Goichi laughed at, covering his mouth.

"Oh he didn't. Did he." Ryuhei said looking at Goichi with a look that said 'really little brother, really' and Goichi laughed a nervous laugh looking to the side trying desperately to not show his blush.

We went inside while Ryuhei left to go home and walked over to where the other first years and the team where at. Goichi walked over to the others and stood by a guy with a shaved head and a brown haired guy.

I, Anna and Hinata went over and stood two feet right next to Koga and I hear my sister whisper "oh my god" when she noticed Kagami in the crowd of first years.

"All right, looks like all the first years are here!"

"Hey, isn't the manager cute?" I heard the first year say to the first year with the shaved head he was standing next to.

I looked over to see Riko talking to Izuki about gods no what about.

"She's a second year, right?" the first year replied back.

"If only she were sexier..." Anna and I snorted shaking our heads.

Hyuga suddenly puched the two of them in the back of the head, who clutched their heads in pain and Goichi just shook his head, covering his mouth to show he was trying not to laugh at them and I heard Hinata trying to not laugh also.

"Morons, you're wrong."

"What?"

"I'm the boys' basketball club coach, Aida Riko. Nice to meet you." Riko stood in front of the first year trio.

"What?" All the first years asked/yelled out loudly.

"It's not him?" the brown haired first year asked, pointing at Takaeda-sensei.

"That's our advisor, Takaeda-sensei."

"Seriously? What about those three." the two obvious friends asked pointing at all three of us.

"Those two are my friend's. Kazue is the trainer and a second year and her sister Hinata takes care of the equipment and is the water girl and that's Anna, the real manager." All three if us smiled, waving at them.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Now that you're acquainted with Takaeda-sensei and Kazue, Hinata and Anna, you guys... Take off your shirts!" Riko demanded and I heard Hinata laugh.

"Huh? What? Why?" All the first years asked yelling except for Kagami and Goichi who just raised their eyebrows.

Riko smiled in her ready to see their physical abilities smile.

Everyone of the first years took all their shirts off and situated themselves in a row, Riko started with Goichi, who she noded in approval.

"Your ability to move is very strong. You probably do 100 pushes up, weight lifts and run two miles and drink a lot of water."

"Your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak. I bet you do 50 side jumps, in 20 seconds, don't you?"

"You'll need to do a little better for the basketball team."

"O-okay."

"You're to stiff."

Riko walked down the line commenting on the other first years, after the four of them.

"Seriously? She's right." the first year next to the brown haired shorter first year next to him say.

"Do some streches after you bathe."

"I'm surprised she got my workout right." Gouchi commented looking at Riko with a curious look and Hyuga hit him in the head.

"What do you mean?"

"How'd she know that just from looking at us?"

Hinata, Anna and I moved to stand with Hyuga.

"Her dad's a sports trainer. Collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up from observing bodies every day at his workplace. When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers." Hyuga explained to them how she was able to know stuff about them. "I wouldn't expect any less from a coach."

Kagami was the last one for Riko to scan and I curiously and Hinata angrily looked at Riko who was staring at Kagami in amazement and I noticed that he was quite muscular.

I then heard Hinata squeal at seeing his abs that really shouldn't be on a teenager in High school.

After staring for so long Hyuga actually sounded alarmed and jealous when asking. "Coach! What are you staring at?"

"Sorry! Um..." Riko quickly turned away from Kagami and checked down her list of the first years she observed.

"You looked at all of them. Kagami's the last one." I raised my eyebrow at that and so did Goichi, who knew about Kuroko from Hinata.

"Really? Huh? Is Kuroko-kun here?" Riko asked looking up from the clipboard.

"Oh, that kid from Teiko..." The first years started whispering probably talking about the name Teiko, Hyuga slipped out.

"Looks like he's not here today. All right, let's get started with practice!" Riko yelled but was stopped from continuing when Kuroko suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Um, excuse me. I'm Kuroko."

Riko screamed in surprise making a, motion with her arm.

"What! How long have you been there?" Hyuga asked.

"I've been hear the whole time." Kuroko replied.

Koga, me and Hinata walked over to Riko, Hyuga and Kuroko, with me, Hinata and Anna standing right next to Riko, since all three of us were inseperable.

"What? This guy's part of the Generation of Miracles? He couldn't have been a regular." Koga asked.

"Hey Kuroko-kun." Hinata greeted waving at Kuroko, who nodded his head back.

"Of course not. Right? Kuroko-kun?" Hyuga asked laughing.

"I've played in games."

"Right?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What!" Hyuga and Koga yelled out the word in a question making Riko, me and Hinata glare at them irritability and Anna to raise an eyebrow at them.

"Take off your shirt!" Riko demanded.

"What? Okay." Kuroko took off his shirt and Riko had a surprise look on her face and gasping a little.

After practice Hinata went over to clean the basketballs with Anna going to helping.

I went over to Izuki who was just changing his blue shirt for his button white shirt.

I looked appreciatively at his chest, Izuki wasn't top notch muscular like Kagami or some basketball players back in America, but he was still defined especially in the arms.

Once I was close enough, Izuki looked up from buttoning his shirt and smiled, I smiled back and preeced to help with the rest of the buttons trying real hard not to blush when in close proximity to Izuki.

"You know you have a habbit of doing this for me." Izuki watched me work on his shirt collar when my task of doing his buttons are done.

"Yeah well, this what I always do when you take to long and i have to " I shot back poking Izuki in the nose.

I wouldn't say we were dating, we tried dating but It never worked out but we still liked each other and were friends.

Izuki always had a habbit of walking me home, while Hinata hanged out with some friends or whatever she does at night, and sometimes would kiss me on the forehead but nothing came of it.

"To shay." Izuki teased kissing my forehead and I froze, because he's never kissed me on the forehead out in the open before.

"Kazue, me and Anna are going now." Hinata called walking toward the door with Anna and waving at us.

"Uh yeah, see you at home." Hinata gave me a two thumbs up and I glared at her, knowing all to well that she and Anna saw what happened.

After the two left, Izuki went to put on his gakuran and his bag on his shoulder. I helped with zipping it up and also went over to my bag and put it on my shoulder but Izuki stopped me and to my bag.

"Um, Izuki" I said, hesitating on whether I should ask him out or ask something else.

"Yeah?" Izuki looked at me with a smile.

"Would you like to go out sometime with me?" I asked looking down at the ground and shuffling my right foot.

Izuki blinked probably not expecting me to ask him out on a date since it's guys that usually ask.

"Sure." Izuki agreed smiling at me and kissed my forehead again, making me smile.

Hinata's Pov

After Anna and I were done with the equipment, we took our bags and left the room.

What I saw when I came out stopped me in my tracks, which caused Anna to bump into my back hard and looked at me with a curious look, then turned to looked at what I was staring at and her mouth gaped open in shock.

Izuki was kissing my sister's forehead and noticed that some of the guys were still there while the first years were not.

Deciding this would be my chance to embarrass Kazue even more. Anna and I walked over to the door to head out.

"Kazue, me and Anna are going now." I called gaining her attention.

"Uh yeah, see you at home." Kazue replied and I gave her a thumbs up which made Kazue glare at me and I just laughed.

Twenty minutes after, Anna and I went inside Kazue and I's favorite burger place, M.A.J.I Burger 24. We ordered our food and sat down at a table with two seats.

"Do you think Izuki and Kazue are going our on regular dates again." I asked Anna taking a french fry and eating it.

"I don't know, they might just go on two dates by the most." Anna replied scrolling down her mobile.

"I don't think so, I mean Kazue's had a crush on him since the beginning of last year." I angrily took a sip of my chocolate shake and then eating another piece of fries.

"Hey don't attack me, Hinata Christie Arisawa." Anna warned puting down her phone and holding her hands up in a sign of i'm sorry of provoking you.

"All i'm saying is, she just got the courage to ask him out again, can a sister not be worried?" I asked sipping my milkshake.

"Of course you can, but Kazue can take care of herself she's strong, leave the protecting to her, alright." I noded my head and Anna's phone started buzzing making me chook on my milkeshake at the sudden noise and I coughed which made my eyes water and I wiped them away with one of the napkins.

"I've got to go my long distance boyfriend just texted me." Anna said typing a reply back to whatever he wrote. "I'll see you at school, alright."

I noded and watched Anna walk out the burger joint doors. I huff driking more of my milkshake and another bite of my fries.

Brett Wilson was Anna's boyfriend living in Miami back at the states, him being the second boyfriend of her's after her break up with her other boyfriend now ex-boyfriend, his name that I am not allowed to say even in my own head.

"Can I get a bag." I yelled.

After getting my food in a bag, I left the restaurant and got out my basketball that I got from my dad for my thirteenth birthday.

I walked to the direction of the basketball court, that my dad and I would play basketball everyday and our own game for the summer of my first day of primary school and afterschool in Japan.

I stopped short to see Kagami doing some b-ball by himself and I suppressed a laugh at seeing him loose focus of the basketball he was going to shoot into the basket when seeing Kuroko standing there.

Deciding I didn't want to intrude on their soon to be conversation, I went to leave.

I arrived home twenty-six minutes later and took a long shower while everyone went to sleep in their rooms, well except for Minako who was currently snacking on cellery sticks and peanut butter.

I walked out of the shower drying my hair then pulled out and put on my white towel from its cubby rack that said my name on it, then went out and into my room that I shared with Namio, who was currently sleeping in his bed in a fetal position just like Kazue had this morning when I woke her up. I smiled and walked over to him, kneeling down on my kness.

I crossed my arms on the space of the bed and looked down at his peach skined face and his rosy cheeks, then the outline of his oval shaped, chubby baby face and watched the way his arched eyebrows creased in a frown action like he was dreaming something that required them to do so.

I ruffled his light brown hair and went over to my bed and dried the rest of my hair with my straightener and curling iron that was plugged in since it was easier for me, then turned it off puting it back in my three drawer nightstand in the bottom drawer.

I brushed my hair, then put it down and picked up my comforter blanket, went inside and covered myself, turned off my lamp, making the the room filled in the darkness, and layed my head down on my pillow and went to sleep.

The next day after classes were over, Kazue and I hurriedly arrived at the gym before we got to soaked by the early april shower and came in just in time to hear a first year ask.

"What? A mini-game."

Kazue went over to the bench, while I went over to the first years and pushed to stand by Kuroko and Gouchi.

"I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already."

"Do you remember the record from last year they told us about during our first meeting?" I recognized it was Hiroshi Fukuda (the dude was cute) who I had a class with asked the first year with the shaved head.

Hiroshi continued. "They went to the finals just in their first years."

"Are you serious?" the shaved head first year asked shocked.

"That's not normal." Koki Furihata stated in shock, who I also had another class with.

"That's what makes them hot." I commented cheekly waving my hand like a fan like I was trying to cool myself off and Goichi just shook his head.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones. Let's go." I blushed at Kagami's self-confident attitude, that made him even the more hotter and then took my sweater collar and moved it to fan myself for real, feeling suddenly hot for no apparent reason (damn hormones).

Not wanting to get accidently trampled on the basketball court, I moved to walk over to my sister and sat down on the bench and puting my bag down next to her's, while she stood to watch.

The game began after Riko threw the basketball in the air and blew her whistle, the fist one to catch it was Kagami, well more liked it being pushed away from Izuki and towards the shaved head first year who catched it and dribbled away.

The first year shot the basketball back to Kagami after being blocked my the second years, who dribbled and dunked the ball in the hoop so powerfully that it blew Mitobe away.

Gouchi who was someway close to Kagami looked in shock along with the other first years and second years.

I whistled and faned myself with the front of my uniform sweater then took it off revealing my hot pink low cutt tank top that showed a little bit of my b-cup cleavage. Kazue to just shook her head at me and then we both turned to watch Kagami jump himself down from hanging on the hoop.

The game started with more of Kagami dunking the basketball in the hoop. The first years were up to 11 points while the second years were only up to 8 points.

Kuroko was the one holding the basketball this time, which was then shot out from his hands by Izuki who pasted it to Koga who past it to Satoshi.

The ball was then past to Koga again and everyone started following after him, then l Koga pasted the ball to Mitobe who was going to shot the ball into the hoop until he was stopped by Kagami.

Kagami was then blocked by Koga, Izuki and Hyuga blocking him from trying to run or pass the ball. Hyuga took the basketball with Koga and Izuki still blocking Kagami who looks frustrated, and he shot the ball into the hoop.

After more attempts by the second years of stopping the first years from gaining any points. This had the second years up to 33 points while the first years were now uo to 15 points so far.

By this time the first years were getting tired and since i wasn't very close, I didn't get to hear them complain about the play that they were doing.

The complaining were probably some bad things Furihata said, because suddenly Kagami picked up Furihata by the front if his training jersey and yelled loudly.

"Enough? What the hell are you talking about?!" I walked over to the pair before something went out of hand and stopped a few feet away, when Kuroko came out of nowhere, even though I knew he was their and nudged his knee hard in the back of Kagami's knee, making him let got if Furihata and stopped yelling.

"Please calm down." I finally walked over to the group and stood by Goichi who just snorted but looked at Kagami and Kuroko with worry.

Kagami then gave Kuroko his threatening tiger glare that made his eyes the more narrower and said in a pissed off angry voice. "You bastard..."

Then Hiroshi, Furihata and Koichi (Hinata **S/A** finally remembered his name) reacted very panicky and worried, while Goichi stayed very calm and mellow.

I really didn't know what to do and just looked between the five of the guys, that were looking like they were fighting, back and forward. Hiroshi, Furihata, Koichi and Goichi were now holding Kagami back from trying to beat up Kuroko.

Kagami finally cooled down from his temperament, I then gave him a chilled water bottle, which Kagami thanked me for and drank four gulps of the tasteless but refreshing water. He then gave me back the water bottle and I squealed quietly, skipping over to the bench and Kazue just shook her head and I sat down on the bench.

"You can do it! Three more minutes!"

The game started back on, and the first person was holding the basketball was Hiroshi, who passed it to Kuroko.

Kuroko did his misdirection technique and passed the ball to Furihata, who through it in the hoop, giving the first years up to sixteen points.

The second years were shocked by the ball coming to Furihata, which made me snicker at their priceless faces.

Kazue just shook her head, knowing the misdirection all to well, since we used play three on three, when Kuroko and I were still in middle school and Kazue was in her first year of highschool.

Koichi was the next person to have the ball, and passed it to Kuroko, who passed it to Hiroshi, who caught it and had a surprised look on his face.

"Go for it! Shoot!" Kagami encouraged and Hiroshi shot the ball in the net, earning the first years another point.

Kuroko then passed the ball to Koichi, who ran off and shot the ball in the net.

Kuroko started to pass the ball in every direction to the available first years.

Kagami caught the ball and ran over to the net with the second years hot on his trail. Kagami shot the ball into the hoop, gaining the firat years with thirty-six and the senior with still thirty-seven points.

Koga had the ball and was passing it to Mitobe but Hiroshi caught the ball and gave it Kuroko who pushed the ball with his palm, forward, and ran over to the net, bouncing the ball.

He jumped up letting go of the ball, that hit the rim, and it did not successfully got into the net, making everyone look in shock. Kagami came into the picture and jumped up catching the ball.

"That's why I hate the weak! You have to make the shot, dumbass" He dunked the ball into the hop, ending the game.

After the practice game was over, I was left alone in the gym, since Izuki and Kazue went on a planned date, the second years and first years going home.

I decided the best place to clear my mind was at M.A.J.I Burger 24. I opened the door and stopped dead in my tracks.

Kagami was in the line taking his tray with a pile ten or more burgers on it.

I went over to the restroom and hid their, watching as he sat at a table at the window and not noticing Kuroko there as well.

I went to the chasier to order my usual, two burgers, fries and a chocolate milkshake.

"What would you like to order, Hinata?" the cashier girl asked.

"The usual, two burgers, fries and a chocolate milkshake and can I have it to go." I replied, getting my wallet and handing her the necessary money.

I waited for twenty minutes and head over to the both of them, just in time to hear Kagami ask.

"Where'd you come from? What are you doing?"

Since I didn't want to be rude and take the chair at the table that the school girl was sitting, so I just stood by their table.

"And what are doing hear?" Kagami asked me grumply.

"Wow mister, grouch much?" I replied back, taking a sip of my milkshake.

"I was sitting here first." Kuroko stated. 'I like this place's vanilla shakes."

"I like the places fries." I replied.

Kagami smirked. "Go somewhere else."

"I don't want to." Kuroko refused with the straw in his mouth.

"If someonensees us, they'll think we're friends!" Kagami whispered looking around the joint.

"This is my usual hangout." Kuroko still refused.

"No one from our school is even here." I snorted taking a sip of my milkshake.

Kagami just sighed giving up and took a burger and gave it to Kuroko. "Here" who caught it and looked at him.

"I don't like guys who suck at basketball. But you've earned yourself one of those." Kagami smiled looking out the window.

Kuroko smiled. "Thanks." and I smiled as well taking another sip of my shake.

All three of us headed out of the joint after Kagami done with his burgers.

"Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles? If I played them now, how would I do?" Kagami asked.

"You'd be destroyed instantly." was Kuroko's blunt awnser.

"Do you have to put it like that?" Kagami asked annoyed, and i just laugh.

"Wow, you git a way of words Kuroko." I teased.

"The five prodigies have each gone to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top."

Kagami started laughing and we stoped when the sidewalk light was red.

"That's great. That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me. I've decided. I'll crusg all of them and become Japan's best player." Kagami had this smile on his face and it stayed quiet fir a few minutes until Kuroko interrupted the mood by saying.

"I don't think that's possible."

Kagami got mad at Kuroko's reply snd turned to him shouting. "Hey!"

"If you have hidden talent, I wouldn't know. But, from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet." the light turned green and Kuroko stepped over the yellow line and kept walking with ne and Kagami in toe then turned to Kagami and me and continued his speech.

"I've also decided. I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightnesd of tbe light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan."

Kagami laughed. "Look who's talking. Do whatever you want."

"I'll do my best." Kuroko smiled.

I smiled as well and put my arms around Kuroko's neck, laughing.

"Yeah, you guys are going to rock." I replied grining.

"Hinata please let go of me." Kuroko asked bluntly and I whined.

"Kuroko-kun, your so mean." I complained.

 **Authors Note: I know it's not good dialogue and the sentences and descriptions are iffy, but read this fanfict, it's going to be really great. There is also going to be a pregnant teenager in this story, so watch out for her everybody.**


End file.
